Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: This is a songfic to the tune of Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely. This is the first songfic I've ever written so please review on it


**Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

This is the first song-fic I've written. It's to the tune of **Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely** by the Backstreet Boys.

DISCLAIMER: don't own Secret Window or the song

* * *

**_Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely_**

**__**

**__**

**_So many words for the broken heart_**

**_It's hard to see in a crimson love_**

**_So hard to breathe_**

**_Walk with me and maybe_**

**__**

**__**

1 year. 1 year to the exact day. 1 year to the exact date of Ted and Amy's death. 1 year of living life as a recluse. So says Mort Rainey.

**_Nights of life so soon become_**

**_Wild and free, I could feel the sun_**

**_Your every wish_**

**_Will be done_**

**_They tell me_**

**__**

**__**

Shooter was pleased with his work. He did what he had set out to do: fix the ending. His only regret was that Mr. Rainey wasn't exactly willing to do what needed to be done.

Sure Mort's writer's cramp had been broken. With a revised version of Secret Window and 2 new novels, _Haunted Isle_, and _The Mirror_; his name was back in literary journals everywhere. But it wasn't the journals that bothered him, it was the newspapers. Newspapers with glaring headlines about the double murder shrouded in mystery, with the missing bodies and all. But the police didn't find the bodies.

And they never would if Shooter had his way.

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely_**

**_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_**

**_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_**

**_There's something missing in my heart._**

**__**

**__**

You as the reader might wonder if Mort had any clue what Shooter had done one year ago.

Yes. Mort knew. Mort knew all too well. When Shooter had killed Amy and Ted, Mort was trapped inside himself trying to stop it. But he failed. He failed to protect the woman he still loved. And it still hurt. Even now.

**_Life goes on as it never ends_**

**_Eyes of stone observe the trends_**

**_They never say_**

**_Forever gaze if only_**

**__**

"Well, well, well Mr. Rainey," Shooter sneered from over by the door, "Lookie here at what day today is."

"Go away Shooter. I don't wanna hear it."

"But today is a very special day. It's the anniversary."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Oh but it is Mr. Rainey. You see," he said as he started to pace around the room, "it was exactly one year ago today that you discovered that I was a part of you. It's also the anniversary of the death of Ted and your whore of an ex-wife Amy."

"Shut the fuck up! She was not a whore!!!"

"She cheated on you Mr. Rainey. While you were sleeping in your quaint little now-burned-down house, she was with another guy."

"Shut up!"

"Shall we hear what I did? One more time?"

"NO!" but it was of no use. Shooter went on with the same old tale from when Amy's car pulled up, until the last of her blond hair was buried under the corn. And in excruciating detail no matter how much Mort pleaded with him to stop.

**_Guilty roads to an endless love_**

**_There's no control are you with me now?_**

**_Your every wish_**

**_Will be done_**

**_They tell me_**

**__**

**__**

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely_**

**_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_**

**_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_**

**_There's something missing in my heart._**

**__**

**__**

"Course now the only thing left to do is to take over for good."

"Eh? Why? You got your ending, so we're done."

"Not exactly Mr. Rainey. You see, I can't risk you telling everyone the truth about what happened. So now I have to take over for good. After all, I like being in control. It's fun."

"But I know the one way to get rid of you for good."

"Why that's impossible Mr. Rainey!" Shooter laughed now standing right in front of Mort. "Like I said, I'm a part of you. Can't get rid of one without getting rid of the other."

"I know that." Mort said, "I mean getting rid of the problem at the source." He said as he held up a knife.

**_There's nowhere to run_**

**_I have no place to go_**

**_Surrender my heart_**

**_Body and soul_**

**__**

**__**

**_How can it be you're _**

**_Asking me to feel_**

**_The things you_**

**_Never showed oh----_**

**__**

**__**

**_(Guitar break)_**

**__**

Shooter realized what Mort was about to do, and he couldn't allow it to happen or he would cease to exist. Mort held the knife high above his head and started to bring it down as Shooter rushed to prevent it from happening.

To an outsider staring into Mort's window, it looked as if there was just one person fighting off an invisible assailant. The knife kept darting from far away from Mort, to right near his heart.

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely_**

**_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_**

**_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_**

**_There's something missing in my heart._**

**__**

"You can't do this Mr. Rainey," Shooter said as he tried to prevent Mort from taking his own life, "You'll get rid of me, but you will die."

"It's worth it just to be free again."

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely_**

**_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_**

**_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_**

**__**

**__**

After a long struggle, the knife reached its target. Right in Mort's heart. He fell down to the ground as his blood came out of him all over his clothes and the floor. Shooter started to disappear as everything started to fade to black.

**_There's something missing in my heart._**

"I'm free." Mort said.

His last words. As his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, and his body stopped moving.

Mort found his freedom from Shooter in death.

He was free. And he died with a smile on his face.

**__**


End file.
